My 1st Naruto Fanfic
by Presley107
Summary: This is a story about Makoto, a earth ninja.


This is the story about Makoto my Naruto fanfic.

Chapter 1 The Life I Use to Have

We start at the village hidden in the mountains, rock village (or stone village), in the earth nation and we see a son training with his father. " Good job son, with training today" said the father. "Thanks daddy" said the son. What the young boy didn't know is that this would be the last day he gets to spend with his dad. As they head back to the house the father speaks to his son. "Son always remember this don't die alone have friends and family close to you don't become so cold that you will die alone ok son?". "Sure daddy I love you". "I love you too".

Now we will skip to the next day. The son walks by his father's bed and he notices something. "Daddy are you ok?". He shakes his dad and no answer and he yells for his mom. She comes in and notices too that he is not moving. She tells him to go to get a maid. He agrees and as he leaves he sees his mom cry, he wonders why for a second then he keeps going.

Its been nine years and he is 15 and his mom has remarried to someone else and the new father hates his stepson. So most of the day the son trains to get stronger to leave the house and join the army. But something happens before he could join. After one day of training he comes home to get some new clothes and to wash up and he notices that its very quiet and he starts calling his mom's name and no one answers. Then he finds his stepfather standing over her body with a blood soaked kunei blade in his hand. He says to the stepson "now I've almost finished the job, you are next". He lunges at him but before he could strike him he sees gray chakra come from the stepson's body, the boy says "you bastard so you killed my mother, you pretended to love her you bastard!". The chakra becomes very violent and 4 tails of chakra came from the boy. He attacked the stepfather and ripped his left arm off from his shoulder and threw him through the wall outside. The stepfather said "I'm done with this, boy I banish you from the village since I am now bazakage now guards get him". They try to attack the boy but he leaps over the wall and goes into the woods. He wakes up realizing what happened he vows revenge and he goes off to become stronger and to become bazakage.

Chapter 2

Present Day Now I'm 17 traveling the earth nation learning new earth jutsus. I am sitting in a ramen shop eating as I hear two people talking. "Hey have you heard that the leaf village In the land of fire has been attacked by terriosts". "Yea I heard they are called akatsuki, they are hunting jinchirikis". "I would hate to be the fire nation now". "Yea". I think and remember that my father was very close with the hokage of the leaf village maybe I could get training and help from him. I get up and leave and start heading to the leaf village to get help. On my way their i see a group of people, 4 to be exact all around my age. I pass them and notice that one of them has the uchia mark and i stop and ask the one with the mark "are you from the leaf?". He says "I was but not now why?". "I need training from a leaf ninja, will you train me?". "I will if you can kill one of my allies". "Alright deal". "You may choose who you want and my name is Saskue Uchia". "I look and see a guy with a big sword, a girl who look like she's about to rip my head off, and a big huge guy. So I choose the guy with the sword.

The battle starts off with him swinging it at me and I dodge it over and over. Then I pull out a kunei and stop it with one hand and everyones shocked even Saskue. I say "enough of this lets make the fun". I do several hand signs then I say "earth style iron sword summoning jutsu". I reach out my left hand and a pile of rocks cover my hand, I break them showing a iron sword. Me and him swing back a forth till I miss and it the sword hits me I'm pushed back a couple a feet and no slash mark is on me. The other guy asks "how did you do that?". I say "I have a continueus jutsu called iron skin that protects my body from any slash attack". Then I finish talking and do hand signs saying "earth style rock wall of spikes jutsu" and a huge wall of rocks come up from the ground and release flying spikes and he dodges them. I say "gotcha" ,and I put my sword up against his throat. He says "how?" . I say "simple I did the rock wall of spike jutsu and while that distracted you I made a rock clone to sneak up behind you with my sword". I say "is that enough?". Saskue says "yes, I will train you if you help me with a bit of revenge". "Revenge, no problem" .

Chapter 3

Training and Helping Saskue "So what is your name?" Sasuke asks. "Makoto of the Cracked Skulls Clan". "Alright and my platoon is made up Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo". "So my plan for revenge is to kill my brother to avenge my family, if you help me with this to track him down I will teach you the ways of lighting or fire jutsu that is what I have, what is it you want training in?". "Well I want to be taught the ways of both". " alright I will teach you everything I know first then we will kill my brother". Everything goes perfect and training takes 1 year, normally would take a whole life time but thanks to me training a lot. I increased my chakra level to as much or more than Naruto has. While me and Saskue were training, the other 3 were hunting down Itachi.

"We finally found him, only thing is that he is with three other akatsuki" said Karin. "Good everything is going to plan, Makoto has finished his training to exactly my level" said Saskue. "Karin tell me who they are?". "Well there is Itachi, Kisame, Zestu, and Pein". "Okay I want Suigetsu to take Kisame, Juugo and Karin to take Zestu, and Makoto to take Pein, understood?" Everyone "understood". We went our separate ways and went after who we are supposed to go after. After several minutes of soaring thourgh trees I came to a cave I entered and saw 6 people with orange hair. "Are you Pein?" I asked. "We all are Pein" they said. "Well this will be fun". So automatically I made 5 rock clones to help me. To the battle of me verse the original Pein. I did a quick handsign and said "fire style fireball barrage". It hit him directly burning his akatsuki robe so he threw it away and started throw huge boulders at me. Realizing that he was a earth element I decide to try something new. I did several handsigns and said "earth style iron sword summoning jutsu" and summoned my sword. Then I transferred a lot of my chakra into the sword turning it to a fire sword. I charged him cutting threw the boulders that he threw at me I slashed at him barely cutting him. Realizing that I got him, he retreated, so did the other Peins. I realized that I won I decide that I helped Saskue enough and went to finish part 2 of my plan to get help from the leaf. I started walking to the leaf and I noticed a thunderstorm in the distance. I concentrated to see a giant dragon made up of lighting. Thinking (damn he didn't show me everything). Chapter 4 Realizing What my Father Said I approached a giant set of gates that were damaged. I walked to them and I was attacked by a flying shureken, I dodged it and said "easy I'm a not a threat". A anbu agent stepped from the trees saying "what is your purpose here?". I said "I wish to speak to the hokage". "Of what matters?". " I need the leaf's help to take back my village in the earth nation". "Also what is your name?". "Makoto of the Cracked Skulls Clan, of the village hidden in the mountains". "Okay please wait here, we were attacked, if you couldn't notice and we are on high alert". So I waited with another anbu for a couple of minutes and the other anbu came back and said "okay you may speak to the hokage follow me". So I followed him into the village. The village was very badly damaged. Then I came to a huge building I entered and we went upstairs. He knocked on these double doors asking if we could come in. She said yes. We entered and saw two women one was sitting at a table and the other one was standing holding a pig. I asked "May I speak to the hokage?". The one sitting said "I am the hokage". "I was seeking a male hokage with the name of Minato". "He died several years ago". "I didn't know I'm sorry". "It's ok I would help you with your problem, with your village, but I can't now cause we have only a few shinobi in the village to protect it". "Well if I stay and help get you all back on your feet will you help me?". "Abosultly, here I'll call up someone to guide you around the village and to have somewhere to stay". She speaks to a regular shinobi and he flys off to the village. We wait a couple of minutes and a yellow hair spiked shinobi entered. The hokage said "he is Naruto Uzimaki the son of the fourth". I said "hello Naruto, I'm Makoto". She explained to Naruto that I was volunteering my time to help the village recover and to help protect it if they were attacked again.

So me and Naruto walked through village, he explained to me where everything was. Then we went back to his apparment. We decide to help repair a building close by. As we did we talked and I explained the reason why I was here and he explained his life as well. We spent most of the day working and we went to this ramen shop when we were finished. Naruto said it was the best ramen in the fire nation. While we were eating he introduced me to his comrades. But this one girl caught my eye her name was Ino, she is very sweet and cute. It was love at first sight. So after we finished eating me and Naruto were about to leave and I told him I would met him at the apparment. So I walked up to Ino and asked if I could walk her home and she said yes. Me and her started walking to her house, we talked and she asked if we could go to the park and I said sure. We went to the park and we sit on the ground under a tree. I realized that I have never felt this way about someone, I knew I loved her so I went in for a kiss and she accepted it and we spent about a half-hour making out at the end of that I asked her if we could go out sometime and she said yes. So I took her home and went to the apparment. I entered and I saw that Naruto waited up for me and he said "so you got Ino eh". "Yea I did and I think I love her". "Cool well that's great do you think that you can help me get Sakura she's Ino's best friend". "Alright sure, I'm going to bed so goodnight". "Night". So I went to bed, I layed in my bed thinking of what my father said "don't die alone". I said "I won't dad, I won't"

Chapter 5 The Truth Reveled

The next day, I woke up early and notice that Naruto was asleep so I went into the kicthen to find something to eat and all I could find was ramen so I made me some and hoped in the shower. After washing up I decided to go train so I left leaving a note for Naruto. I started walking to the training grounds, when I arrived I saw a shinobi from last night training already. I said "hello Shikamaru would you want to spar with me?". He said "sure". so we fought a bit, having fun. Then about a couple of hours later I saw someone at the treeline and I went to investigate. I followed him to a clearing and noticed it was a assasin. I confronted him and I asked him "who hired you?". He said "you will have to kill me". "Alright no problem". I did a handsign then I said "chidori nayegashi" and a bar looking like a sword of lighting came out and I stabed him in the chest and I asked him again "who sent you?". He said "kiss my ass". My body came covered in gray chakra and 4 tails came out, I grabbed the assasin and ripped him into pieces. I passed out and woke up in a hospital. I look around and see my friends around me worried. I asked "what happened?". Naruto says "we found you in the woods with very bad burn marks on you". "Oh no it happened again". "It has happened before?". "Yes when I was 15 I saw my mother murdered and I ripped the murder's arm off, usaully I can suppress it but it comes out sometimes". "Well you need training to control it, I'll teach you because I am one too". "Thank you Naruto, did I hurt anyone?". "No you never came to the village". "Thank god". So everyone leaves then I see a dozen black roses come through the door and I know its Ino. " I thought you wouldn't want to see me cause I'm a monster". "No your not a monster I love you no matter what". "You do?" I ask. "Yes I have loved you since yesterday under the tree". "I love you too". Me and her eat supper in the hospital room. I am forced to stay overnight to make sure I'm alright.

Chapter 6

6 Months Later

It's six months later and I have been able to control the 7 tails chakra. Also things with Ino has gone great me and her has gotten a apparment together. Me and Naruto have become the best of friends going on missions as team 7 new permant replacement. I have been by his and Sakura's side during a lot recently. Naruto has explained that Saskue left the village several years ago and that Naruto and Sakura have a bond of friendship with him to get him back. But with the way things have been I don't think that he will come back I think he will die before that happens. Now it looks that Sakura has joined Saskue. But what I've been told that she is a spy to get information. Me, Naruto, and Naruto's sensei Kakashi is going to met her to get info. We come apon a battle it's Saskue against the new hokage Danzo. It looks that Saskue won but he hurt one of his allys. It was Karin and Sakura's healing her behind a wall. Saskue notices and tries to kill them in a fit of rage and Kakashi blocks him with a kunei. All of us confront him. "What is wrong with you?" Naruto asks. "Get out of here you don't understand" Saksue says. I ask "so you did get your revenge didn't you?". " Yes I did and I am stronger than before I can kill all of you all in 1 hit". I say "bring it on". Naruto says "no Makoto I will do it". And before I could stop him he rushed Sakue and was stopped by the sight of 2 akatsuki teleporting Saskue away. Saskue says "I will see you soon". And he vanished, Naruto screamed out "no I failed again". "No you didn't he's changed and he will die before he comes back". "Well if that's the case Makoto I will kill him then".

Sakura explained what she learned while being with him. She said "Saskue plans to join the akatsuki and they are going to invade the leaf village". So the village prepared for the attack and Naruto knew what he had to do.

Chapter 7

The Battle For The Leaf

The surviving akatsuki attack and everyone is fighting then Saskue appears and him and Naruto fight. Then I see a orange hair akatsuki and I remember "Pein". I attack swinging a kunei and he dodges. I realize that I need to try my new jutsus. I do hand signs and summon my iron sword and transfer my chakra into it creating a flame sword. Then I do chidori nayagasihi creating a bar of lighting in my right hand. Duel welding the two swords swinging at Pein he dodge them and threw boulders. I realized that this isn't going to work so I summoned a clone to help and we cornered him and I stabbed my two swords into his chest. With him stuck I pulled out a kunei and cut his head off. Throwing it aside I said "now I won". I started to run to look for Ino and I found her battling a female akatsuki. I said "I'm here to help" and I realized that she had the enemy in a mind transfer jutsu. I knew it was over and then she killed her. We decided to look for Naruto to help him. We founded Naruto holding Saskue and we knew he won. Putting him in a grave he was grabbed by Sakura and they kissed passionately and then he said " I finally got him back didn't I Sakura?". "Yep you did Naruto". So this story was over but not mine.

Chapter 8

The Final Battle

So Naruto was made hokage and he promised that he would help me. After we rebuilt the leaf village we made preperations to invade the rock village. I asked everyone "please try not to kill anyone, some are my family and some are my friends so just distract them long enough to let me become bazakage". Everyone agreed and moved out but Naruto waited up to talk to me. "Makoto do you plan to kill him?". "I don't know". "Well you will know what to do". He left and so did I headed to the rock to get what I have wanted all my life. To be bazakage.

So we arrived outside the village and I laid out a plan. "I need about 100 shinobi to invade the courtyard and then 5 elite shinobi to deal with the guards of the main household, and everyone else deal with the village". " I would like to have Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino to be the elite shinobi". They agree and the battle starts. We get through the main house slowly and I get to the bazakage's main chambers. Then I see him and yell out "I'm back to take what's mine". And I see he has about 25 personal guards, I realize that they were the strongest of shinobi and knew I couldn't take them all on, then I remembered that last day of my dad's life. He taught me a ultimate jutsu that was named after him. So I did hand signs and put my hands on the ground and said "earth style terracotta army summoning jutsu". Lines shot out on the ground under my hands and 5 rows of rocks formed in front of me, they broke and 25 terracotta soldiers came and fought the shinobi. With the guards distracted I pulled out a kunei and fought the bazakage. We fought for a while and I pulled out my two swords. Swinging at him fiercely untill I finally cut him in the arm. It was a light wound but cause I got him he went crazy. I blocked several of his attacks till he got tired and stopped, seeing my chance I pinned him into the wall with my swords, remembering the pain he caused me I pulled out a kunei and put it to his throat. I was about to kill him till I saw my friends watching me. I didn't care I swung at him till I heard Ino's voice. "Makoto stop, your not going to kill a unarmed person, your too good of a person". She started crying saying "stop, please stop". I pulled my kunei away and dropped it, I fell on my knees crying. Ino hugged me saying "I love you so much". I finally knew that it was over so I banished him to the moutians to wonder aimlessly walking forever.

Chapter 9

End

It was over so Naruto and the other leaf shinobi went back to the leaf but Ino was allowed to stay and she became a rock shinobi. Me and Naruto stay friends throughout our lives both the fire nation and earth nation became very good allys. Helping each other for centrays. Me and Ino got married and had 1 child a girl named Nara. Naruto and Sakura got married also and had a son and daughter named Gen and Tsunade. She was named for the 5th hokage that died by the akatsuki. We lived our lives well after that not forgetting those who had passed.


End file.
